Revenge is Sweet Than You Ever Were
by That Lovely Smile
Summary: Natsume never did have a conscience; doing nothing but playing with lust. But when he screwed with the naive little Mikan, who knew she could hold such desire for revenge? Then again, it was turning him on.


**Disclaimer: **I got Gakuen Alice for my birthday, but Tachibana Higuchi bought it back from me using cupcakes with star-shaped sprinkles.

* * *

**Revenge is Sweeter Than You Ever Were: Conscience, where the hell are you?**

Two-Shot. Summary: Natsume never did have a conscience; doing nothing but playing with lust. But when he screwed with the naive little Mikan, who knew she could hold such desire for revenge? Then again, it was turning him on.

Mikan stared at him through the door of his dorm; listening to the dirty noises he and this other girl made. Not only was he cheating on her right in front of her face, but the fact that they kept the door open while banging hardcore was simply wrong.

She showed no emotion. Her usual bubbly and cheerful self wasn't appearing at the moment. Sure you couldn't see it but her insides were burning with fury and rage and anger and every other synonym of 'mad.' She stared at them with no expression, no emotion, and especially no more feelings for Hyuuga Natsume. Could you blame her?

She walked into the room pretending they weren't there. As they noticed her, the girl automatically hid herself in the blanket; embarrassed that Natsume's girlfriend had caught them in the act. Natsume just stared at Mikan as she went into the walk-in closet of his special star bedroom to gather her things.

"_He was just playing with you the entire time. He never bothered to take you seriously. His promises were empty and meaningless."_ The words kept repeating in her mind.

She knew that the words were 100% true and she felt stupid for _nearly _falling for him. Though she didn't love him just yet, she trusted him. He was the first person she's bothered to trust the way she did in a very long time. And for what? Just to find her trust being abused right in front of her face. He didn't even give a damn whether she was hurt or not.

The other girl, Koizumi Luna, was still hiding. Mikan turned to leave but caught Natsume's eye, "What?" She asked flatly.

Natsume seemed uncaring, "Hn."Mikan walked out. "Close the door, stupid." Natsume said. Mikan did and soon enough, heard the dirty noises once again.

Mikan was looking down at her belongings in her hands as she stood in front of the door. She didn't know what to feel: anger, hatred, sadness, etc. She knew she wanted to cry, but she didn't want to be weak so the crystalline liquid drops from her eyes ceased to fall. She looked up, smiled, and slowly walked back to her double star dorm-room.

[x] [x] [x]

Mikan stared at herself in the mirror. "Am I not enough?" She asked herself in wonder.

Amethyst eyes turned up from a magazine of _Inventor's Weekly _magazine and smiled at her best friend through the mirror, "No. You are much more than enough. Hyuuga just has issues."

Mikan ran toward Hotaru trying a surprise hug yet failing due to a series of hits from the infamous baka gun. "I take it back," Hotaru blew the smoke off the gun, "It's because you're an idiot."

Mikan brushed herself off the floor and walked over to Hotaru's table, "I don't care. All I know is that I want radish from that guy." She hmph –ed.

Hotaru walked over and brushed Mikan's hair, "You mean revenge?"Mikan nodded, dumbfounded at her silly mistake.

"Will you help me, Hotaruuuu~?" Mikan pleaded.

Hotaru smiled genuinely, "Of course my dear Mikan," she tugged on the hair, "it'll cost you though." Her smile turned wicked.

[x] [x] [x]

Hyuuga Natsume was once again single. School-wide player was free as he pleased. After the incident with his previous girlfriend, Sakura Mikan, ended yesterday because of an issue with Koizumi Luna, girls have been throwing themselves on Natsume all day.

Kiss marks were found all over him and his clothes were tearing apart as he ran and hid to avoid all the women that threw themselves at him—literally.

The bell rang and the halls were clear, "Finally." He walked silently to homeroom, the long way.

As he turned a corner, he noticed two people under the staircase making-out. He sighed, "Get a room." He said but they didn't hear him.

He looked at them more closely and noticed that the girl was Mikan. "Oh. Hello Hyuuga, aren't you late for class?" She asked as the guy she was with nibbled on her neck.

He smirked and crossed his arms, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Mikan thought about this for a moment as the guy's hand made it's way inside her shirt, "Not that I know of." She pulled the guy's arm out and got off of him, "Enough for today." She fixed her clothing and brushed herself off. Flipped her hair in place and stood up correctly.

She walked up to Natsume and looked him in the eye. He looked at her too wondering what happened to the naïve little girl he broke yesterday; at least, he thought he did.

She smirked and tippy-toed closer to him until her head was beside his head. She whispered, "See you around, Na-tsu-me." She said in a sing-song whispered voice. Which for sure, was somewhat turning Natsume on.

She walked the other way, away from Kenji and Natsume. Kenji watched her walking away, "Damn she's fine." He said to himself.

Natsume shrugged, "She's just a toy."

Kenji laughed, "If she was a toy, I would love to be a kid again just to play with her."

"Ever played with her in bed?" Natsume asked.

Kenji turned toward Natsume, "No. Have you?"

He smirked, "Of course, she's amazing." He lied and walked away.

Natsume lay in his bed alone that night; first time in a long time. For some reason, he couldn't get that idiot out of his mind.

He didn't get it, the entire time they were together; she never let him go more than a kiss on the cheek really. Then, he sees that random bastard all over her under dirty staircases. Who did she think she was?

He had only cheated on her because of that fact; he needed sex. Relentlessly, she didn't give that to him. He didn't deal with love; he played with lust. Lacking a conscience did that to a guy.

He didn't care about her. He was just playing nice for a while until he could get into her pants. But after a while of no success, he gave up and played with another. He didn't think she'd care since all they did was argue. Plus, her mind was so simple and child-like that he thought she wouldn't give a damn.

But with what happened today, he was starting to wonder. That night, he masturbated for the first time, "Oh, God help me," thinking only about Mikan. He was screwed.

[x] [x] [x]

"Hotaru! I didn't like having to use Kenji just to get revenge on Natsume," Mikan complained.

"Fine then, don't listen to me. You won't get anywhere." Hotaru replied flatly.

Mikan's voice got low, "But! I want to get him back! So badly!"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow, "Since when do you ever get this mad over anything? Is it possible that you were so in love with him that you try to hide your angst with hatred Ms. Sakura?" Hotaru questioned suspiciously.

"No! I promised Jii-san before he passed away, that I would never EVER take a guy seriously until I finish college! I just… I just want to hurt Natsume as much as—"

"He hurt you." Hotaru completed Mikan's sentence for her.

"NO!" Mikan said instantaneously, substituting confusion with anger, "I JUST WANT HIM TO GET A TASTE OF HIS OWN MEDICINE! NOTHING MORE!"

"Sure." Hotaru said sarcastically, then again, Mikan never could catch sarcasm.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Happy Easter present! Yeah, it's not easter yet but it's coming. This two shot will be your gift. :3 The second chapter will be posted BEFORE Easter. Review and whatever the other crap you can do on fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed.

* * *

❦ _Such _A Loverly Smile. c:


End file.
